Life is gouda
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: "– ¿Plagg? – repitió por lo bajo, y luego con una sonrisa añadió – Es un lindo nombre para un kwami".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MLB le pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su maravilloso equipo.**

* * *

– _¿Entonces conoces al kwami de Chat Noir? – preguntó Marinette distraídamente, mientras terminaba de coser el dobladillo de un vestido._

– _Mejor que a nadie – respondió la pequeña criatura – Es difícil no conocer a alguien después de pasar más de cinco milenios juntos._

– _Ya veo – se simpatizó la joven, girando momentáneamente la cabeza para mirar a Tikki – Debes extrañarlo mucho._

 _La kwami asintió, acercándose más a su portadora – Es difícil no hacerlo, después de todo Plagg es como mi otra mitad._

 _La chica se estremeció instintivamente, pero decidió que tan sólo el nombre del kwami no era suficiente para delatar la identidad de su compañero._

– _¿Plagg? – repitió por lo bajo, y luego con una sonrisa añadió – Es un lindo nombre para un kwami_

* * *

Una semana y tres días después, Marinette se encontraba con un _Chat Noir_ destransformado en su armario. Estaban tan concentrados en su partido de UMS, que ninguno se percató de la incesante alarma que emitía el anillo del superhéroe. Sólo ella se metía en ese tipo de líos...

– ¿Queso? – inquirió la pelinegra extrañada, quién diría que no todos los _kwamis_ comían galletas. Después recordó que ni siquiera debería de saber lo que era un _kwami_ – ¿Para qué necesitas queso?

– Mi… eh… no sé cómo explicarte – balbuceó el rubio, frotando su cabeza, aunque ella no pudiera verlo – Es algo así como un _semi-dios_ que me permite transformarme, y para recargar energía necesita queso… camembert, de preferencia.

Y así es como terminó hurgando en el refrigerador de sus padres pasada la medianoche.

Unos minutos después, regresó a su habitación con la charola en mano, y llamó a la puerta para captar su atención, aunque supiera que con el súperoído del chico no fuera necesario.

– No encontré camembert, ¿crees que a _Plagg_ le importe mucho si come un poco de _gouda_?

– No lo creo, es un glotón de lo peor… – Adrien se detuvo al percatarse del curioso desliz de su amiga.

Tras un breve silencio, la chica acercó su oído a la puerta y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó la voz mesurada de su compañero.

– ¿Marinette?

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi _kwami_?

.

.

.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **A/N: No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero se me ocurrió y quise escribirlo :P**

 **¡Bonita semana! Les mando un abrazote.**


	2. Bonus

BONUS:

Adrien llegó esa noche a su hogar confundido por los eventos sucedidos una hora atrás. Estaba tan asombrado que ni siquiera le dio a Marinette una oportunidad para explicarse. Deshizo su transformación y dejó que un _agotado_ Plagg comiera en silencio.

No se molestó en cambiarse el pijama, ni en lavarse los dientes, ni en realizar el resto de su rutina diaria de belleza. Simplemente se desplomó en su cama y contempló el techo.

Pensó en Marinette, seguro era tímida y algo torpe, pero en muchas ocasiones se había mostrado valiente ante el peligro. En otras ocasiones podía ser impertinente y osada. Y, sin duda, era muy inteligente y calculadora. Su pasión por el diseño y su naturaleza perfeccionista la volvían observadora con los detalles más pequeños. Y estaba aquella ocasión en la que trabajó con él en una misión… ella se mostró _bastante_ interesada en _Chat Noir_... y casualmente nunca había sido akumatizada… extraño. ¿Quizá su optimismo y fidelidad hacia sus compañeros era sólo una fachada?

Finalmente estaba la pieza más importante del rompecabezas: ¿cómo demonios sabía de la existencia de los _kwamis_?

No lo quería creer, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables. Su dulce y encantadora princesa tenía una doble identidad.

¡PLAGG! – Se levantó abruptamente de la cama, sin reparar en que el semi-dios del caos estaba profundamente dormido – ¡MARINETTE ES HAWK MOTH!

* * *

 **No tenía planeada una continuación para esto, pero no me pude resistir. Yo SÉ que no hay duda de que Marinette no es Hawk Moth, pero dejemos que Adrien piense eso porque es el rol de canela más hermoso y despistado de todos.**


	3. Bonus del bonus

BONUS DEL BONUS

Era _taaaan_ indignante, su aparentemente dulce e inocente princesa no sólo era el villano más temido de París, sino que le había engañado por completo. Pero si pensaba que fingir estar enamorada de él le ayudaría a obtener su miraculous estaba **muy** equivocada.

No era que estuviera enamorado de ella.

No, no. Para nada. Su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug.

Pero hacerle creer que su alter-ego tenía una admiradora y que todo resultara un engaño era simplemente desmotivador. Eso y el hecho de aterrorizar la ciudad prácticamente todos los días.

Por eso se encontraba corriendo con paso desenfrenado hacia la casa de la criminal más temida (y sexy) que París haya conocido.

– ¡MARINETTE! – gritó desde la distancia en cuanto la divisó.

La aludida levantó la cabeza sólo para observar al minino caer de golpe sobre su balcón. Decir que estaba sorprendida era entendible.

– ¿Chat Noir? – preguntó en un tono neutral.

– Oh _no no no no_ … – respondió el superhéroe, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – No uses ese tono seductor conmigo. No funcionará.

– ¿Pero qué…? – le cuestionó, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

– Estoy aquí porque descubrí tu identidad secreta – una alerta roja se encendió en la mente de la pelinegra y abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, cosa que el chico notó.

– ¿Cómo…? – fue interrumpida por segunda ocasión.

– No tienes que continuar, tú eres mejor que esto – continuó, ignorando sus preguntas – Y tampoco tienes que fingir que estás enamorada de mí.

Decidió guardarse sus preguntas, pues los desvaríos del muchacho perdían cada vez más sentido.

– Marinette, esto es más duro para mí que para ti, pero – dijo el rubio – Necesito que me entregues tu miraculous.

La chica se sobresaltó en su lugar. Esa **NO** era la reacción que estaba esperando.

– ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó indignada – Tú quieres… ¿ _mi_ miraculous?

 _¡Ahá_! Entonces admitía que tenía un miraculous en su posesión.

– Sé que es difícil de entender, pero es mi deber como héroe – intentó razonar con ella – Además, eres mi amiga y puedo ayudarte a dejar de ser Hawk Moth.

" _Espera"_

.

.

.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – a esas alturas pensó que no era posible seguir sorprendiéndose – ¿Tú crees que yo… soy… Hawk Moth?

El chico adquirió su pose más heroica y asintió con seguridad.

– ¿Esto es porque conozco a tu kwami?

Nuevamente asintió.

Marinette dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Su compañero era la persona más despistada y cabezadura que jamás haya pisado el planeta. Después de Adrien, claro.

– Veamos – se dio a la imposible tarea de razonar con él – ¿Llegas a la conclusión de que tengo un miraculous y lo primero que piensas es que soy Hawk Moth?

El chico la miró con curiosidad, pero sin bajar la guardia.

– Yo, que he sido el blanco de muchos akumas.

Una mosca le entró por un oído y salió por el otro.

– ¿No conoces a nadie más que tenga un miraculous? – cuestionó mientras sentía como la paciencia abandonaba su sistema – ¿A alguien, digamos, de mi talla y con aretes parecidos a los míos?

La pelinegra _casi_ pudo escuchar un pequeño grillo resonar en la cabeza vacía de Chat Noir. Quería creer que se debía a la magia de los miraculous, pero ni siquiera ellos tenían el poder de volverlo tan estúpido.

Esperó unos segundo más y pudo distinguir el momento exacto en el que el diminuto cerebro de su amigo hizo _click_.

– No es posible… – murmuró para sí mismo cuando su mandíbula dejó de tocar el piso – Tú eres…

La señaló con un dedo tembloroso, con las pupilar dilatadas y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

– Buenas noches, Chat Noir – se despidió, cerrando de golpe la puerta sobre su cabeza Era muy tarde para tener que soportar tantas tonterías.

Lo último que escuchó esa noche fue lo que supuso era el cuerpo desmayado de su compañero estrellarse contra el piso de su balcón. Ese era el karma actuando sobre él por hacer tantos chistes de gatos y juegos de palabras.

* * *

 **A/N: Quizás ahora sí arruiné esta pequeña historia con este último capítulo, pero la ironía me pareció irresistible. So, sorry not sorry.**

 **Sólo como aclaración, este fic fue escrito antes de la segunda temporada, por eso Marinette conoce a Plagg de una manera muy distinta.**


End file.
